


Reencontro

by carolss



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Closure, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Na última vez que Ariadne tinha o visto Teseu era um homem jovem, deitado ao lado dela prestes a adormecer. E ele era amado por ela.Esse não era o caso agora.





	Reencontro

Dionísio passou uma boa parte do tempo antes da jornada lembrando a Ariadne que ela não deveria comer nada enquanto ela estivesse no submundo, e quando ele abriu a boca após ela embarcar no barco de Charon ela estava esperando mais um lembrete, mas ao invés disso Dionísio disse :

“Você tem certeza que você não quer que eu vá com você ? Não seria a primeira vez que eu fiz a jornada”

“Eu te agradeço meu marido, mas isso é algo que eu preciso fazer sozinha”

“Certo, como você desejar”

Ela deu a ele mais um beijo, e aí partiu com Charon pelo Styx.

.

.

.

Havia uma certa beleza no submundo, na primeira vez que Perséfone tinha mencionado para Ariadne que as vezes durante a primavera ela sentia falta não apenas de seu marido, mas também daquele lugar Ariadne achou este um comentário bizarro, mas agora ela via que havia um certo encanto no lugar, mesmo que este fosse um tanto mais sombrio e frio do que normalmente se imagina quando se fala de beleza. E Perséfone estava esperando por ela do outro lado do Styx, oferecendo uma mão para ajudá-la a sair da barca, e dando um sorriso ao dizer :

“Bem-vinda ao submundo”

“Eu agradeço pela sua hospitalidade, minha rainha...onde ele está ?”

“Perto. Meu marido fez com que pedras crescessem ao redor dos pés dele e de seu amigo idiota, o quanto você sabe sob as circunstâncias que levaram eles a ter essa punição ?”

“Apenas rumores, eu preferia ouvir a história dos seus lábios se você puder me contar”

“Certo...talvez ele tenha enlouquecido após matar o filho e ver a esposa se matar. Talvez ele apenas seja uma daquelas pessoas que acham que eles podem ter tudo que eles queiram no mundo. Talvez uma mistura de ambos. Mas os fatos são que Teseu e seu amigo Pirito acharam que eles mereciam novas noivas, noivas especiais, noivas filhas de Zeus. Primeiramente eles foram buscar a escolhida de Teseu, uma menina filha de Zeus e Leda que nem floresceu ainda. Aí eles vieram buscar a escolhida de Pirito, eu. É justo dizer que eu e meu marido não gostamos muito do plano deles”

“Hum...bem...é até mais ridículo do que eu tinha ouvido”

“Sim, eu suponho que seja”

“A menina que Teseu abduziu, você sabe o que aconteceu com ela ?”

“Não se preocupe ela está bem. Ele não consumou o casamento, ele deixou ela com a mãe e a menina já foi resgatada pelos irmãos mais velhos...minha Melinoe as vezes anda com Hecate e com os destinos e segundo ela o nome da menina frequentemente aparece cercado por caos. Mas isso é no futuro, por enquanto tudo está bem com Helena”

“Bom saber, agora por favor me leve até ele”

.

.

.

Na última vez que ela tinha o visto Teseu era um homem jovem, deitado ao lado dela prestes a adormecer. E ele era amado por ela.

Esse não era o caso agora.

Perséfone deixou ela sozinha após mostrar onde os homens se encontravam. As pedras os envolviam até o torço, e eles pareciam quase idênticos com suas peles enrugadas e longas barbas brancas. Ariadne só reconheceu Teseu pelos olhos, verdes como o mar de Creta ao entardecer.

Ela fez Pirito dormir. E agora era apenas ele e ela novamente.

Ele olhou para ela por um tempo sem reconhecê-la, e quando ele reconheceu ele ainda assim permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo antes de dizer :

“Você parece jovem”

“Apenas um efeito da ambrósia”

“Então os rumores são verdadeiros, você é amante de um deus”

"Eu sou a esposa de um deus"

“Eu não acho que casamento signifique algo para um deus”

“Para nós significa. Nem todo deus é Zeus ou Poseidon”

“Então porque você está aqui ? Para rir ? Para se vangloriar ? Ou apenas para chorar ?”

Durante seus anos ela pensou muitas vezes em como ela reagiria se estivesse diante dele, e os cenários que ele falou frequentemente estavam na sua imaginação desses encontros, mas ali na prática ela sentiu vontade de fazer algo completamente diferente.

“Eu quero agradecê-lo”

Ele pareceu surpreso, quase tanto quanto ela estava se sentindo.

“Pelo minotauro ?” Teseu perguntou.

“Não, por ter me deixado naquela ilha”

Teseu deu uma risada amarga.

“A foda com o deus deve ser maravilhosa pra você se sentir tão agradecida assim por eu ter aberto caminho pra ele”

“Sim, é. As últimas décadas da minha vida foram muito felizes nesse quesito e em tantos outros e tudo começou com a sua decisão de me deixar para trás. Mas eu me sentiria grata mesmo se o meu caminho nunca tivesse cruzado com o de Dionísio e minha vida tivesse sido uma de frieza e solidão. Olhe para você. Você matou o seu filho. Você destruiu a vida das suas esposas. Você destruiu a si mesmo. Eu me sinto grata por ter saído cedo”

“Você não acha que você poderia ter me tornado um homem melhor ?”

“Não. Você só teria me arrastado com você. Então obrigada, do fundo do meu coração : obrigada. E adeus Teseu”

“Se você se sente tão grata assim você poderia me soltar”

“Você honestamente acha que eu desafiaria Hades e Perséfone por você ?”

“Sua vac-” Teseu começou a dizer, mas Ariadne fez ele dormir antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase.

E dessa vez foi ela que partiu antes dele despertar.

.

.

.

Ariadne abraçou Perséfone na beirada do rio Styx e fez com que ela prometesse uma visita quando a primavera chegasse. Ela deu uma moeda extra para Charon pela passagem pelas águas. E ela sorriu ao ver a figura de Dionisio no outro lado do rio.

Ela saltou da barca e foi ao encontro dele.

“Eu disse pra você não ficar esperando, você podia ir ver uma peça ou em um bar” ela disse.

“Eu sei, mas obediência nunca foi uma das minhas virtudes, e eu queria te ver assim que você retornasse”

“Obrigada”

“Então, a conversa foi boa ?”

“Foi o que eu precisava fazer. Bom foi ver você aqui esperando por mim”


End file.
